Never needed you more
by Katerina-Alexandrov1992
Summary: my take on Elena meeting Damon and not being compelled to forget him. He becomes the one constant thing in her life when she feels lost in her own world. Please leave comments! this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. More chapters to come if you like it.


" I know Bonnie, you're right. You and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him. At least not tonight. I'll call you later." I walked out onto the road waiting for my mom and dad to come get me. Hanging up my cell, a figure appeared in front of me. "Katherine." "No, um," I turned to look behind me to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else. "I'm Elena." "Oh, you - you just look... I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon." "Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." He smirked. "You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself." "It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here." I paused, a litle nervous in front of a man who was incredibly beautiful. "Got into a fight with my boyfriend." "About what? May i ask." "Life, future, he's got it all mapped out." I sounded so unsure of myself, not knowing what i wanted from what i thought i needed. "And you don't want it?" "I don't know what i want." That wasn't completely true, i wanted what i wanted and it wasn't what Matt wanted. "Well, that's not true. You want what everyone wants." In the way he spoke to me, i quickly decided to flirt with him. "What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" "Hm, well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things." I let a smile slip across my face. "So, Damon, tell me. What is it that i want?" He moved closer and he began to speak again. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." He let a sweet smile spread across his face, i could see clearly into his eyes that noticed that they were blue. "So what do you want?" He let out a tiny sigh, and then i heard a honking behind me. I turned to look and recognized the car. "It's my parents." Looking back to him, he stood so much closer. "I want you to get everything you're looking for. Goodnight Elena." He turned and walked away just as my parents car came up beside me. "Elena." "Hey." "Come on, let's go home." I opened the back door behind my mothers seat and buckled my seatbelt as my dad began driving. The car ride was silent as we reached Wickery bridge. I realized a second too late that my dad swerved the car and the next thing i knew, we were under water and the car was filling up fast. "Elena!" "Dad, mom!" The water began to fill my lungs, and we were completely submerged. My dad tried hard to open the door, and my mom had passed out from hitting her head. He hammered at the window with his elbow, but it wouldn't break. I tried my door, it wouldn't budge, nor the window. I tried to get my dads attention, and when he turned his head to look back at me, he extended his hand. My lungs hurt and i could feel the pressure at my chest. I took his hand in mine. He shook his head as if saying i'm sorry, and i shook my head back i understood. I managed to mouth the words i love you before the darkness clouded me and he let go of my hand.

A cloud of white surrounded me and then my vision came in clear, there was a beeping noise around me and i saw that it was a monitor. "Good morning, how are you feeling?" "What happened, where am i?" "You're in the hospital. Been here for two days, sleeping." "Where are my parents?" "I'm so sorry, you're parents didn't make it." "No, no no no." Tears rolled down my face as i hid behind my pillow. The sound of footsteps told me i was alone. Removing the pillow and placing it back behind my head, i looked up to see blue eyes staring back at me. "Oh my god, Elena." It was Damon from that night. He came right to my side and i reached out for him. Taking each other into an embrace, i smelled bourbon on him.

I actually liked the smell; it could be his natural musk. He let go and moved his hands to my face. "I am so sorry Elena." "I'm all alone Damon. I have no one." "That's not true, you have me. You. Have. Me." I leaned in and kissed him, kissed him so that he knew I accepted him. I needed him and he was more than willing to give me exactly that. His lips were sweet and held a taste of the bourbon I smelled on him. What felt like seconds turned into a minute and when we both pulled away, our breath was short and hot. "Elena," "No, don't ruin it." "You have another visitor." "Who is it?" "Can't I surprise you on my own?" The voice trailed into my room and I put it to the face. "Jeremy." "Jenna and I have been so worried, we visited but you were sleeping." "My god, Jeremy I'm so sorry." He came over to my bed side and took me into a hug. "No, don't do that." "It's my fault, I never should have left the house. It was family night and I blew it off for a night of drinking with Matt." "Don't say that, it is not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, do you hear me?" Tears formed in the corners of my eyes.


End file.
